lego_movie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Master Builders - The Movie
LEGO Master Builders is a flashback from The LEGO Movie. It is about previous Master Builders and their adventures and battles with Lord Business. It will premiere on November 27, 2015. Plot The Creative, the Great! Randomly in the blue, on a hot summer day, Superman, a Master Builder and member of the Justice League, crashes down into a field with his suit on. He gets up in style and plans to meet his fellow Master Builder named Abe Lincoln here. With their creativity combined, they would rebuild Krypton. "Ah, hello Abe." "Hi Supes." "Ready to start, ol' buddy?" "You betcha! Wait, what happened to the Justice League?" "Wonder Woman, Batman, and Green Lantern are in Cloud Cuckoo Land, and the others are struggling to fight Brainiac." "Oh." "Alright let's start" Just then, Skeletrons attacked the two Master Builders. They were sent by Lord Business and his brother, X Business. Only bombs could destroy them, and just then, MetalBeard comes and shoots them with his cannon. All of the Skeletrons blow up, but Business blasts MetalBeard with a larger cannon, which knocks him into a large Think Tank cell. He puts the other two in smaller cells. Some creativity is sucked out, but Vitruvius frees them in a creative way. They then escape from Lord Business. Cloud Cuckoo Land They enter Cloud Cuckoo Land, where Vitruvius says: "My fellow Master Builders, I have no time at all, but Lord Business is hunting me and my friends Superman and Lincoln here and we need to evacuate the area, so run... NOW NOW NOW!!!!" The Super Secret Police break in, and as they were from evil at first, the Master Builders Lord Vampyre and Swamp Creature nod at the evil forces. They battle Vitruvius, but fail. Business then launches some ice cubes down in the land, and the place freezes. "Go on guys, I can deal with Lord Business!" Superman says. MetalBeard, Abraham and Vitruvius build a quickly built jet. Abe pilots and they escape the land, but the jet is destroyed by an icecube. However, Wonder Woman saves them from falling in her Invisible Jet, which the Super Secret Police can't find. Old West Wonder Woman lands in the Old West to wide from Business. The heroes camp out in Vitruvius's old apartment. "I think I will stay here for my days until I can find a certain relic." Vitruvius says. "Er...okay. Vitruvius, me and Abraham Lincoln here are gonna get some drinks." "Get me rum." "K." Wonder Woman and Abe head off to the Saloon, but are ambushed by Sheriff Not-A-Robot. The Sheriff works as a spy for Super Secret Police. They are chased until Business jumps in front of them. "HAHAHA! Nowhere to run, Master Builders!!" "How dare you speak to a president like that! I am on the penny and the five dollar bill!" "Who cares? My face is on all of the Brick Money!" "He tricked us, Wonder Woman." Suddenly, MetalBeard comes to attack Business, and the others partake in defeating him. He is defeated. "Let's get out!" Wonder Woman says. "Vitruvius coming in. Where are you?" "We have to escape with the Invisible Jet. Think you can stay here?" "Yes!! I live here for god's sake!!" "I gotta leave now." The heroes reach the Realm Portal. "DANGIT!!" "What?" "I can't find the jet." "Well, it is invisible." "I don't need your opinion, Abe." "It's not an opinion. It looks invisible to me." "It's invisible! How can you see it?!" "Er..." "Exactly" "Whatever! Let's ditch your stupid jet!" "Ugh, fine." "Jump through the realm on three, alright guys?" "Sure." "One...two...three..." X Business Our heroes fell through the portal, but flew back out. "I knew jamming the realms was a great idea." says a familiar voice. "T-that voice," Abe begins, "Sounds f-familiar." "It's me! You idiot!" Soon, a man in a suit stood toward them. He had spiky brown hair, and had an evil smirk. A robot army behind him, cornering the Master Builders. "Oh, termination time." "X Business." Wonder Woman taunts. "Wonder Woman." "I know who this guy is now!" Abe starts, "that man is Spongebob!" Wonder Woman face palms herself. "What brings ye here to terminate me mateys?" MetalBeard says. "Well, I'm X Business, leader of this operation. And now Protocol X will commence in three hours." Protocol X? The heroes were confused by that. "You heard me. Protocol X will commence in three hours." Escaping the Guards After hearing about Protocol X, the realms fell into a state of anarchy. They didn't even know what Protocol X is, but it sounded dangerous. X Business went to the Octan Tower, his own realm, with his Cube Ship. The Master Builders stuck in Cloud Cuckoo Land were trapped, possibly for good. "Things are worse than ever!" said Shakespeare, a Master Builder. "Guys, can you read me?" Wonder Woman had a Master Builder speaker and headphones and was talking to the Master Builders. "I can," said Panda Guy, "Get us out!" "I...can't." "Why?" "The realms are jammed up." "Ugh." "Just fight back to the forces. Where are you in Cloud Cuckoo Land?" "I'm taken hostage by them. Don't worry, Green Lantern and Wyldstyle are keeping me company. But the green fella is annoying. I will break out." "Good Luck." Panda Guy hangs up. The Robots don't know that he snuck in his trusty bamboo staff. He spots a break-out panel, and sees his name on there. Panda Guy chucks the staff at it and the jail cell of his opens. "All robots destroy that panda!" Panda Guy evades several laser shots, but he is hit in the side, and falls over! "No!!!!" Green Lantern yells. The anger overcomes him. He uses his ring to construct a grenade. He heaves it at the Robot Guards. The bomb detonates, and they are destroy. Green Lantern makes a crowbar and breaks him and Wyldstyle out of jail. "Are you okay to fight?" Wyldstyle asks. "No..." Panda Guy looks like he might die. His eyes were shut. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He might as well be dead, but as Green Lantern sobs, Wyldstyle constructs shock gloves, and shocks Panda Guy back to life. "Clear!" It takes a few shocks, but Panda Guy eyes slowly open up. He missed a lot. Benny the Spacemen is Happy "Protocol X will commence in two hours." X says over a TV screen. "We better get to the Office Tower." Wyldstyle says. "I got the guards." Green Lantern says. In a second, Green Lantern builds a plane with his ring, and brings Panda Guy and Wyldstyle into it. They fly to Earth and towards the Office Tower. They eventually land, after a while through the realms, skipping the Old West. They got to the tower, but the plane crashes into a forcefield around it and crash. "Oof!" A different figure was with him. He didn't go on the Lantern Plane, or anything like that. "Sorry for, uh, hitching a ride. I just love Spaceships." This was Benny. He was wearing a blue spacesuit, but it was fading and his helmet was cracked. "How do we get in?" Benny asks the heroes. "That's the problem." "Protocol X will commence in one hour." X Business says on a screen. "We better hurry." Within a second, the Master Builders attempted to shoot down the forcefield. They fail. They are the most creative people in the LEGO Universe, but they can't make it through. X Business is oblivion to the fact that they are trying to break in, but is more focused. He was creating the Think Tanks, where he would capture any Master Buidlers. "Oh guys, I forgot! I can teleport with this 1980-Something Space Technology." Benny says, and he goes through the forcefield. Benny then went to the roof of the tower. The Relic Room Benny destroyed several bots with his laser gun, and he went through the whole tower to Relic Room, where he found his target. "Protocol X will commence in thirty minutes." Benny thought that it wasn't for long and he attacked X. He threw Benny to the ground and put his armour on like a boss and like Iron Man. "Look, Astronaut! I got a Suit, too!" Benny attacked X again, but gets trapped and X puts a knife around his neck. "Looks like I got me a hostage to keep!" "Benny? Benny? Benny. Benny. Benny!" Green Lantern speaked to Benny through a broken speaker. "AH, X answered instead, "You've reached 'soon to be dead hostage 18' leave a message after the character death." "No!" The members thought Benny was killed, but he wasn't. X Business was grabbing onto his body, like hugging from behind. He still had a knife around his neck. The knife was powerful enough to stab through armour and spacesuits, including X's armour. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grapple Back at the ground, the Master Builders tried to find out how to stop X Business. "There is no other way to inflitrate there." "Maybe there is." Wyldstyle looked up and grinned. She was looking at an Octan Delivery Ship. "Grab on." Now Wyldstyle held a Grappling Gun! "WOAH! Where did you get that?" "From my boyfriend, Batman." The Master Builders grabbed onto Wyldstyle, and they grappled up to a ship. They hung on and the ships easily passed through the forcefield, along with the gang! "I guess every space thingie teleports" Panda Guy says. Next stop was X Business. The Fight "Protocol X will commence in ten minutes." The heroes had something to say about that. They went through a grate on the roof, and down into the Boardroom. Luckily, the place was empty. The heroes then broke into The Relic Room. They dramatically enter the room, and several guards go flying. "It's over now, X." Green Lantern taunts. "Oh, it's not over yet. Once I destroy the realms with Wonder Woman and Abe Lincoln stuck in, and your Master Builder home, all I have to do is kill your little buddy Benny, with this blade. I call it THE SWORD OF EXACT ZERO!!!!!!!!!!!! With this, I can kill seperate lives, slowly, and joyfully." Wyldstyle starts to attack X, but he quickly puts the arm of his suit on and blasts a laser at her. She dodges, and grabs a Razor Blade from the Relic Displays. She attacks X with it, but she is knocked down and is stuck on the ground with the Cloak of Ban-Daid pinning her down. Green Lantern and Panda Guy attempted to attack X, but they both get trapped by Ban-Daids. That really made Benny mad. When X was just about to decapitate him, Benny escaped the grab and snatched the Exact Zero. X Business grabbed the Razor Blade and defended himself against the blue spaceman. Benny knocked the blade out of his hands, and stabbed him in the back! He was killed. Protocol X was dealt with. "You actually killed him?" Green Lantern asks. "Yep, know to unjam the rea-" A cackling laugh interrupted Benny. It sounded just like X. It wasn't coming from the dead body. It was coming from... ...the other side of the Relic Room. There a figure stood. He looked just like X Business, except for one thing. Nothing at all. Back from the Dead, X? X Business was alive. The Master Builders were confused. Wyldstyle escapes from the Ban-Daid. They looked at each other, then X's evil smile, then the dead body. After a few seconds, the body's arms started to turn into sand. Maybe clay. Suddenly, the whole body was covered in the "Cland". The "Clandish" figure stood up. X Business finally spoke, "Lady's! Gentlemen! Children of all ages! I give you....Darksand!" Darksand's face melted through the Cland. It was a scary face. The height of him was even scarier. "Well I got to go." X says, "The World isn't going to destroy itself. I'll do it myself, in about, five minutes." X left the room. Darksand grabbed the stand of a Relic, and threw it at Lantern and the Panda Guy. It broke the cage, luckily. Wyldstyle grabbed the Exact Zero, and attacked Darksand, but he picked up Wyldstyle and threw her across the room. Panda Guy attacked with his staff, but he flies across the room. Benny and Green Lantern get no luck either. Suddenly, a dark figure jumps through the room. He was so fast that nobody could see him. He then jumped back and attack Darksand! They fell through the floor and onto the boardroom and into the Think Tank. He defeated Darksand. "Who are you?" Darksand asks. "I'm Batman!" the figure says. It's not who I am underneath, but what I DO that defies me. Batman stood up. The heroes came running down. "Babe!" Wyldstyle shouts, running to Batman. "Babe!" Batman replies, embracing Wyldstyle. "Enough, Lovebirds! We have to stop Protocol X!" Benny yelled. The rest followed Benny up to the roof. Batman and Wyldstyle followed a few seconds later. "Protocol X will commence in one minute." X Business says over the speaker. The heroes made it just in time. X senses them and turns around. He keeps smiling for a few seconds and doesn't say a word. "Foolish Heroes." They look above them, and Dropships are flying towards Bricksburg and the realms, unjamming them and flying to destroy them. Some Robots were on the ground. Some stayed, and some went through the realms. Then X smiled again. The roof under the heroes blows up! The heroes fly toward Bricksburg. "Protocol X will commence right now!" X says. It was too late. The Robots and vehicles were shooting lasers at the realms. Brick by Brick, buildings were destroyed. They failed. Fighting Back The heroes got sad. They watched as the forces destroyed each building. A citizen named Emmet falls off of his balcony. Dave is trapped in a cage. And Larry gets trapped in his Coffee Chain. Was it over? No. "We have to fight back!" Batman yells, "We must fight back against X Business! Panda Person and Lantern, assemble the Master Builders! Benny, go after X! This is the last stand! Get everyone! Build anything! And babe, come with me. To the Batmobile!" "Why are we going in your car?" "I'll tell you." Batman replies, jumping into the Batmobile. Wyldstyle follows him inside. Batman rides the Batmobile over to the Bricksburg Construction Site. Meanwhile, Panda Guy enters Cloud Cuckoo Land. Green Lantern stands back there and holds off the guards. Panda Guy enters the Dog. All of the Master Builders are in their seats, tied up. "Look, I know you can hear me. We need all of you to protect the realms. Now come with me. Er..your tied up." Superman breaks free of the rope. Then he flies towards Panda Guy. "Is Green Lantern there?" he asks. "Yeah." "Then I was never here. Hey Will! Come fight with Hal!" William Shakespeare had already escaped from his rope. He was building something. He had his freed friends Johnny Thunder and Gandalf already freed. They were helping him build. When they presented the build, it was a Dropship Replica! Johnny was piloting, and Gandalf was beside him. "We are Masters of Disguise!" Shakespeare finally says. Superman smiles and says "Ride Away!" Johnny drives the Dropship straight towards the Realm Portal. Shakespeare and Panda Guy grab onto the sides and jump into the Dropship. Superman frees the rest of the Master Builders. Green Lantern finishes battling the Robots and notices Superman. "Hey Superman! Long time, no see! Hey, you wanna-" He was cut off by Superman flying out of Cloud Cuckoo Land. The Master Builder Army Back at the Old West, forces of Business were flying in. Robots with lasers, sharks, LASER SHARKS were attacking the cowboys. Wonder Woman, Abe, and MetalBeard fought back and did pretty well, but the robots knocked them down. "There be too many of them!" MetalBeard yells. "All units attack that Mech-thing." a human attacker named Bad Cop yelled. The Robots attacked MetalBeard. He knocked down a couple with his cannon. The rest knocked down MetalBeard. "I be handling them mateys, RUN!" Wonder Woman and Abe retreat. They jump across building to building and each one gets destroyed. Then, somebody arrives. "Hey guys! Need a hand?" Superman asks as he punches a Dropship threw the Old West and crash into a building. (not Shakespeare's Dropship, luckily.) "Darn Darn Darny Darn!" Bad Cop yelled as he kicked a chair right to the Dropship. Back in Bricksburg, the Master Builders were just arriving. They stood right beside The Octan Tower. "Give it up, X!" Marsha yelled. "No." X yelled back. "Then we are coming up there!" Milhouse yelled. "I have a ForceField you idiot!" "Dangit." "Guess we have to break the Barrier!" Shakespeare says on top of the Dropship. "How did you get my Dropship! Did you buy my products, or are you a THIEF?" "Um, we're MASTER BUILDERS!" "Oh, yeah." The Dropship flew up and shot at the ForceField. They tried to break it, but they could not do it. Johnny attempted more power, but it wouldn't work. "Well it seems that the MASTER BUILDERS have failed once more! And by once more, you are going to die! Come on guys, go KILL THEM ALL!" Suddenly, a roster of villains from each LEGO theme stood beside X Business. Villains Unite! Sinestro, an enemy of Green Lantern, stood in front of him. He makes a sword out of Yellow Will Power with his ring, but Green Lantern makes a shield. Then comes The Dark Sea Master, an enemy of Marsha. She attacks Marsha right through a building. Then, all of the villains ever come. In a split second, Nelson Muntz is attacking Milhouse with a Baseball bat. Garmadon is attacking Green Ninja (Yes, Garmadon is good now, but whatever) with lightning, and he tries to counter with his katanas. More Adversaries jump through the realm portal and attack their enemies. "Foolish Kal-El!" Lex Luthor says in his armour, attacking Superman. Vitruvius then jumps out of his apartment, and attacks Luthor and some robots. Then heads to the portal. "Vitruvius! Where are you going?" Wonder Woman shouts. "To save the realm!" he yells back and drops into the portal. Vitruvius flies through the portal and finds the realm entrances. He flies himself toward the Bricksburg portal. He lands right in the middle of the street, a mile away from X Business. Vitruvius already finds ten times the villains that were there. He goes to both of the Michelangelos, who are fighting Shredder, the enormous turtle Michelangelo's enemy. Vitruvius decieded to fight along the way. He grabs his Diamond Staff and attacks Shredder. Then it was Shredder's turn, but he jumped him and knocked Shredder down. Vitruvius helps fights all of the villains along the way, but one. The Joker. Joker was standing in front of the Batmobile, which was charging at Joker. "Er, Babe, I thought you don't kill people?" Wyldstyle asks. Batman didn't answer. "Come on," Joker mutters under his breath, "I want you do to, I want you to do it. Come on! Hit me!" Vitruvius just stood there. The Batmobile was getting close to Joker. "Hit Me!" Batman pulls over the Batmobile and crashes him and Wyldstyle into a wall. "Hehe!" Joker laughs in a Heath Ledger way. The Last Laugh As Joker approaches the Batmobile, Batman gets out and and falls down. "WAHAHA!" Joker laughs more Heath Ledger-y. Vitruvius then jumps forward and attacks The Joker. "Ugh." Joker says. Vitruvius whacks Joker with his staff. Joker gets defeated. "I know your strategies!" Vitruvius faces the forcefield. He shoots a magic blast at it and breaks the barrier. "STOP THAT!" Joker yelled. Vitruvius ignored Joker and floated up with his Staff. Now he is facing X Business. "So, have you came back to die with the universe?" X asks. "No, Vitruvius epically says, "I came to stop you." "So be it." X puts on his armor and shoots a Blast, and Vitruvius counters the blast with the Diamond Staff. However, X had a stronger blast, and knocked down the old man. "Don't you see it?" X taunts, "I HAVE WON! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "Jo-Joker laugh." Vitruvius says. "Yes..I am! I am a true Joker!" X takes off his armour, and his face was bleeding. His mouth was cut, like into a smile. His whole was was now a whitish. Still having the smile, he grabbed a gun, and kicked Vitruvius over so his head was hanging over the side of the building. "You wanna know how I got these scars?" "NO! BUT I KNOW HOW YOU GOT THESE!" Batman yells from above. He Arkham-Style Glide Kicks X Business over the side. Vitruvius then shot magic bolts to him. X then slams onto the ground of Bricksburg. The control chip in his head broke, and all of the robots flew toward the Octan Tower like nothing happened. The Master Builders, however, reported to Cloud Cuckoo Land. Vitruvius made an announcemnt: "Givin our victory today, we have saved the world, but I may have also.......killed....X Business." "We never killed anyone!" Marsha yells. "Yeah! What about Lord Skitterm! He didn't die!" The Hazmat Man yells. "HUSH! Master Builders! Hush!" I am leaving. This meeting is ending." Vitruvius walked to the end of Cloud Cuckoo Land. Standing over the Seven Seas. One of the deepest realms of the Universe. He then drops into the ocean. "I deserve this." he thought. He sinks to the bottom. Later, he appears in a hospital bed, with Batman in front of him. "I don't let people die." Batman says in a Christian Bale voice. That's all he had to say, and all he needed to. Notes/Goofs * When X says "Protocol X will commence in _____ hours/minutes/seconds, it is a reference to Batman: Arkham City and the parts where Hugo Strange says that Protocol TEN will commence. :* It helps if you read these in Strange's voice. * All of the same voice actors from TLM were used in this film. * At the point when Joker wants Batman to hit him with the Batmobile, it is a reference to a scene in The Dark Knight (2008). However, instead of the Batmobile, Bats was using The Batpod to charge at Joker.Category:Sequels Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fan Fictions Using Canon Characters Category:Fan Fictions Using Fan Characters Category:Sad Fan Fictions